The Fault in Our Stars - Alternate HAPPY Ending (: - PART 2
by fanfictionfreakfozzle
Summary: This is part two of my fanfiction, please see part one as a separate story on my account. I hope you all enjoy! (:


This is part two of this fanfiction. Part 1 is in a separate story. Please read that part first (: Thanks. 

He arrived at the hospital, and was escorted to a hospital room.  
>He came in, seeing Hazel in the hospital bed. She was smiling at him. Her parents were sitting in chairs on either sides of her. Augustus just stared at them for a long time.<br>"Hazel…" He said finally.  
>"Gus I'm okay." Hazel reassured.<br>"People that are okay usually aren't laying in hospital beds." He said worriedly.  
>"Gus, I have to tell you something."<br>He just stared at her. She looked into his blue eyes, and took a deep breath.  
>"Gus, I am about to go and get a surgery. One that could very easily kill me." Hazel began.<br>"What are they going to do to you?" Gus asked.  
>There was a long pause.<br>"They got me a pair of new lungs, Gus." Hazel said softly. She was smiling, but tears were rolling down her cheeks. Gus began crying too, and rushed to her and gave her a big bear hug.  
>"You are going to get new lungs!" He said, and lifted her off the hospital bed. He spun her around, and her smile grew larger.<br>"No more freaking cancer!" She yelled with excitement.  
>"No more freaking cancer!" Gus copied, and spun her around in the air put her down, and her smile was replaced with a frown.<br>"What's wrong?" Augustus asked her.  
>"What if… what if I don't make it through?" She looked up at him, tears still pooling her eyes.<br>"Hazel Grace Lancaster. You are the strongest most beautiful sixteen-year-old to ever exist on this Earth. And I'm pretty sure the Earth wouldn't want to lose you for one second, and neither do I, so I won't let you. Okay?" Gus said to her, and kissed her forehead.  
>"Okay." Hazel said.<br>A doctor came in.  
>"Are you ready Hazel?" He asked, smiling.<br>"More ready than any patient you'll ever have Doctor." Hazel said. The doctor escorted her out of the room, and she waved as she left.  
>"Good luck honey!" Her mom yelled after her. Gus turned to the Lancasters, they were standing now, looking at the door.<br>"She scared me to death." Gus said to them.  
>"We told her to just tell you on the phone but she insisted you be here." said.<br>"Honestly, I'm glad I'm here. Even if it meant driving all the way here with my heart beating out of my chest." Gus said.  
>"Thank you." said.<br>"No, thank you. You are a wonderful family with a wonderful daughter." Gus said and gave them both a hug.  
>"You should go home, we'll call you when her surgery is almost over." said.<br>"How long do you think it will last?" Gus asked.  
>"The doctor said up to six hours."<br>"That gives me plenty of time."  
>"For what?" asked.<br>"I think Hazel deserves a celebration, don't you?" Gus replied. The Lancaster's both gave him wide smiles.

Gus returned home and gave Isaac a call. He answered after three rings.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Isaac, Hazel's currently in the middle of a surgery.."  
>"Oh my… For what?"<br>"Isaac, they got her a new pair of lungs!"  
>"Oh my G-"<br>"I know!" Gus interrupted him.  
>"I'm preparing for a celebration. Join me?"<br>"Yeah." Isaac said and hung up.  
>Gus drove to his house and picked him up, then drove to the Lancaster's got inside using a key Hazel gave him, and pulled out the champagne.<br>"I need you to call the nearest flower shop." He told Isaac, and handed him a phone with the number already in. Gus began setting out dishes including glasses, plates, forks, knives, and spoons.  
>"Hello. Yes we need.." Isaac trailed off and motioned to Gus.<br>"Tulips. Orange tulips. All they have."  
>"All the orange tulips in stock please..,...Okay thanks. Yup."<br>"Cake. We need cake." Augustus said and began running towards the front door. Isaac followed, but ran into a bar stool on the way. He stumbled and found himself sprawled on the floor. Augustus spun on his heel and quickly helped Isaac to his feet.  
>"I need my cane. Do you know where it is?" Isaac asked him.<br>"Yeah yeah, it's in the car."  
>They drove to the bakery, then a party decorations store, then to a pizza place because they were both getting hungry.<br>By five-o-clock, the surprise party was ready. Except, there were no guests.  
>"Uh Gus?" Isaac said.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"We need guests, people."<br>"Oh G-"  
>Isaac cut him off.<br>"SUPPORT GROUP!" Isaac yelled.  
>"SUPPORT GROUP!" Gus copied. He pulled out his cell phone and called Patrick.<br>"Hello?" Patricks voice was slow.  
>"Hello. This is Augustus Waters. Hazel is getting new lungs. We're planning a surprise party for her, could you invite everyone?"<br>"Oh, how wonderful. Yes will do." Patrick said. Gus was about to hang up until he heard Patrick yelling.  
>"MOM! MOM! I'M GOING TO A PARTY!"<br>Isaac and Augustus both laughed and Augustus hung up.

Everyone arrived around 5:45, 15 minutes before Hazel was supposed to be done. Gus left the Lancaster house, so he could meet up with Hazel at the hospital. He walked in, and found her parents sitting nervously on a couch in her hospital room. Augustus sat in a nearby chair, not saying a word.  
>A doctor walked in a few minutes later. Mr. Lancaster stood quickly, staring hesitantly at the doctor.<br>"The surgery is over. There were many…..Difficulties." The doctor said slowly, looking at the floor. Behind him, a nurse wheeled in a stretcher. On top of it, was a covered body. Augustus couldn't speak, he sunk into his chair, and watched his shoes. Everyone was silent for a moment, until someone jumped onto Augustus, wrapping their arms around him. He looked up, seeing the shining, smiling face of Hazel Grace Lancaster.


End file.
